I Saw You and I Still See You Right Now
by vanimia
Summary: Luna, rêveuse jeune fille de seconde année a un don : celui de changer de monde et de traverser les dimensions parallèles à son gré. Mais la blonde à aussi un objectif : rendre à un certain loup-garou le bonheur qui lui est dû…


**Note d'une joyeuse auteur :** Hellow chers lecteurs, et non désolé pour ceux qui sont abonnés et qui attendent la suite de mes traductions, pour **A World of our Own** , j'attends la bêta relecture et concernant **Putting the 'M' in Mystery** , j'ai presque terminé la traduction du chapitre suivant ! **Vous pouvez aller voir ma progression sur mon profil** , je la mets à jour souvent )

Doonc~ voilà un prompt que la page 'Les prompts de Poudlard' m'a proposé (les admin sont géniales, franchement)

 **Auteur :** Vanimia

 **Personnages :** Luna Lovegood et Remus Lupin

 **Contexte :** Lors de la troisième année de Harry, Luna se promène dans les bois lorsqu'elle tombe sur Remus (loup qui vient de reprendre forme humaine). Romance Obligatoire.

 **Mot à placer :** « Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison de Poudlard finalement » « Oh qu'il est mignon »

 ** _Enjoy#_**

* * *

 **I Saw You and I Still See You Right Now**

\- "Un hippogriffe, deux hippogriffes, trois hippogriffes se baladant le long du chemin, cherchaient leurs enfants que le loup avait emmenés au matin. Prétendant connaître la forêt mieux que personne, confondant créatures et hommes, il n'en avait jamais assez, les babines et la gueule béante, il se délectait des petits qu'il réussissait à enlever. La rumeur courait qu'il se trouvait dans une cabane si branlante que la pluie et le vent la rendait hurlante. Les trois comparses s'étant rendus en tel endroit, ne furent plus vus ni par deux ni par trois. Seul restait le dernier des hippogriffes qui malgré lui s'était fait voler sous son grand pif. En plus de sa descendance qu'il n'avait l'occasion d'avoir qu'une seule fois, une plume d'argent lui avait été arrachée et avait fait de lui le nouveau paria. L'hippogriffe désespéré s'était rendu chez le loup, affligé d'être ainsi brimé. Le lycanthrope se rit de lui, réduisant à néant tout espoir dans la nuit. Il s'arrêta donc cette fois en plein milieu du chemin et se laissa mourir lentement tel un pantin. Un jour qu'une femme passait par là, elle se dit 'Oh, qu'il est mignon que voilà !'. Elle le prit donc sous son bras et l'emmena dans sa baraque pour le soigner et le consoler. Puis quand il fut remit, l'hippogriffe fut bien obligé de lui déballer tous les problèmes qui jonchaient sa courte vie. La femme, dans une rage noire qu'elle cachait derrière des traits harmonieux, se rendit à son tour chez le fripon facétieux. Sorcière de son état, elle n'eut aucun mal à le menacer en le maudissant tout bas. C'est ainsi que l'hippogriffe vola à sa guise et que le loup ne se transforma pas avant que d'obscurs lunes ne viennent le briser chaque mois en toute amertume."

La jeune fille sifflota joyeusement comme pour une suite à sa comptine. Elle virevoltait d'un pas léger entre les arbres de la forêt qui lui était normalement interdite. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir de se trouver exactement là où elle était ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait la reconnaître de toute façon en tel lieu. A mesure qu'elle avançait, la lumière du jour se faisait plus claire et les arbres s'écartaient sur son passage, diminuant en nombre et en masse.

Elle arriva enfin devant la petite maison qui, autrefois, avait dû abriter une famille, bien qu'elle fasse aujourd'hui plus peur à voir qu'autre chose. Ne se laissant pas démonter, la blonde fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte arrière qui était aussi rongée et délabrée que dans son souvenir. Elle n'eut qu'à donner un coup d'épaule sur le bois pour qu'elle ne s'écarte dans un grincement sinistre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce mais ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire et commença à monter les marches qui étaient en aussi bon état que le reste de la demeure.

Elle semblait flotter au dessus des marches, évitant celles qu'elle savait prêtes à s'effondrer et qui lui risqueraient une sérieuse entorse. D'un pas sûr, elle mit pied sur le pallier et se dirigea vers la porte du fond. La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était encore plus sombre que les autres. Les rideaux découpés en lambeaux se laissaient porter au grès de la brise et les meubles, du moins ce qu'il en restait, s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur le vieux parquet.

D'un coup de baguette, elle déblaya le chemin et tira les bouts de tissus accrochés aux fenêtres pour laisser la lumière s'introduire dans la chambre. Elle dégagea un fauteuil éventré et s'assit joyeusement dessus, prenant garde à ne pas se faire mal sur quelques ressorts qui dépasseraient et alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

La pièce se réchauffa peu à peu, emprunte d'une douce odeur de tarte à la citrouille que Luna avait emmenée avec elle. Elle commença à chantonner entre ses dents une fois de plus.

\- "Le loup voulant venger son piètre destin, attendit à la porte de la jeune sorcière le moment opportun. Il attendit si longtemps qu'il finit par s'endormir, grave erreur de sa part car la jeune femme n'avait que cesse de le prévenir :

'Loup, où es-tu, que fais-tu, je ne te vois plus'

Pensant à sa chance, le vil mécréant l'attrapa par derrière tel le Grand Méchant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ses griffes ne transpercèrent pas la chaire mais bien un être fictif, fait de fumée et de la rancœur que portaient à son égard les villageois dans leur cœur."

Alors que la rêveuse allait entamer la fin de son histoire, une étincelle rouge s'échappa de sa baguette, indiquant qu'il était plus que l'heure. Elle se releva donc, le sourire aux lèvres et se rapprocha d'un placard qui n'avait pas trop l'air détruit. Elle l'ouvrit sans attendre et ramassa le drap qu'elle savait traîner à l'intérieur. La blonde lui lança un sort pour qu'il reste bien chaud et l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente. Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule dans un craquement peu rassurant. Un peu de poussière s'échappa du bois décrépi mais elle n'en eut que faire et continua à avancer jusqu'à la forme allongée à même le sol.

D'un geste tendre, elle recouvrit le garçon, dénué du moindre vêtement, qui tremblait de froid à ses pieds. Elle s'accroupit et le regarda chaleureusement. Il se dégageait de _celui-ci_ une aura tellement pure et innocente qu'elle ne put qu'être attendrie. La blonde posa délicatement ses doigts fins sur la joue encore un peu pale du garçon et caressa doucement la peau si jeune. Elle n'avait pas tous les jours l'occasion de _le_ voir comme ça, alors elle en profitait. Cet homme au destin si injuste méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il avait…

\- "Le loup d'abord énervé, se rendit rapidement compte que tout le monde semblait l'ignorer. Plus personne ne le voyait, transparent qu'il était. Pourtant il était là, comme tout être physique, il était là et il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Tel était le cri de sa voix. Les jours passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse s'y soustraire. Le temps n'avait plus de sens à ses yeux alors qu'il se faisait au fur et à mesure de plus en plus vieux. Le jour de sa mort vint prématurément, comme l'eut prévu la sorcière bien auparavant. C'est alors que dans ces derniers instants, la douce voix d'une enfant vint jusqu'à lui grâce au souffle du vent. Lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent et que sa figure commença à blêmir, il entendit la fin de l'histoire soufflée dans un dernier soupir…"

La jeune fille laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'un nouveau sourire s'esquissait sur son visage d'enfant. En voyant que l'autre commençait à s'éveiller, les cils battants, tentant d'effacer les dernières brumes du sommeil, elle effleura vaguement sa chevelure châtain clair avant de se relever et de repartir dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le garçon la rejoigne. Il passa sa tête par la porte entrebâillée et d'un pas mal assuré marcha jusqu'à elle. La nez plongé dans une tasse de thé fumante, elle le suivit de ses yeux azurés. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un tic nerveux et posa ses prunelles dorées sur elle.

Il ne connaissait absolument pas cette fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui l'entourait tel un ange. Plus encore, il ne savait pas comment réagir à l'attention dont elle lui avait fait part à son réveil alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

\- Remus ?

Il sursauta, n'étant pas habitué à ce qu'on mette tant de douceur dans son seul prénom. D'ailleurs, on ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom en temps normal lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il ne se mêlait pas vraiment aux autres étudiants, il doutait même que les membres de sa propre maison sachent tous comment il s'appelait. Mais ça lui était bien égal. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était la chance qu'on lui avait accordée et grâce à laquelle il pouvait, comme tous les autres, faire des études correctes. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Dumbledore pour cela.

Il observa la jeune inconnue avec patience. Elle n'était ni petite ni grande mais plutôt menue. Habillée de vêtements fantasques, elle était un monde à elle seule. Son être tout entier semblait déjà lui raconter une histoire. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant en voyant qu'il était dans la lune, haussant un sourcil dans une question silencieuse.

\- Merci…merci pour ce que tu as fait. Tu n'étais pas obligée…

\- Je ne m'en suis pas sentie obligée, répondit-elle d'une voix fluette.

Il ne sut quoi dire.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi.

\- Je…comment sais-tu pour ma condition ?

Elle l'examina quelques instant avant de répondre.

\- Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison de Poudlard finalement. Tu y as décidément ta place, mon cher Moony, répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse sans prendre en compte sa question.

\- Mais, comment ? Qui es-tu ?

\- Tu ne te poses pas la bonne question. La première chose qui compte c'est que je suis là pour toi…

Elle s'avança à pas feutrés comme pour ne pas le brusquer et lorsqu'elle fut tout contre lui, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il resta figé ne sachant comment réagir devant cette sibylline étrangère. Paralysé comme il l'était, il l'observa s'approcher un peu plus encore et se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres rosées au coin de sa bouche. Une agréable chaleur lui traversa les entrailles comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, quelqu'un qu'il cherchait depuis toujours et qu'il trouvait enfin. Elle se détacha de lui et pinça ses lèvres timidement. Elle lui lança un regard scintillant avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Et la seconde…

Elle le regarda de manière si intense qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre en se sentant en même temps très à sa place.

\- La plus importante…

Il osa aller cueillir un brin de poussière dans sa chevelure d'or et elle attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse se dérober. Elle fit glisser son pouce contre la fine peau et enlaça sa main dans la sienne, la ramenant jusqu'à son visage pour en embrasser le dos.

\- Tu ne devras sous aucun prétexte l'oublier… Sache que…

Il posa un regard interrogateur sur elle. Puis soudain, une bouffé d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce et un vide se fit en un endroit qui commença à briller. Elle lui déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue et sépara leurs mains. A contre cœur, il la laissa s'en aller. Elle marcha à reculons, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ses propres orbes. Il ne fit pas un pas pour la rattraper et pourtant il savait au fond qu'elle lui échappait.

\- Je te vois Remus. Mon loup.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de lumière. Et dans sa tête, une mystérieuse comptine se terminait :

\- "Loup, où es-tu, y es-tu, qui es-tu ? Dis le moi, car maintenant, je te vois."

 **End**

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est la seconde fois de ma vie que je poste quelque chose que j'ai moi-même écrit sur fanfiction, donc dites moi si cela vous as plu, cela m'encouragera beaucoup avec la fiction que je vous prépare de mon côté ^^**

 **Je vous embrasse !**


End file.
